


Сцена в пяти рейтингах

by katry



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дункан признается Метосу в своих чувствах. Пять раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сцена в пяти рейтингах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Scene in Five Ratings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174280) by Ryenna. 



  **G**  
Дункан, улыбаясь, хлопает Метоса по плечу.  
— Знаешь, Метос, несмотря на то, что ты совершенно невыносим, мне нравится, когда ты рядом, — говорит он. В ответ Метос хмыкает и закатывает глаза:  
— Мак, тебе стоит заняться сочинением подписей для открыток, на них всегда пишут что-то подобное.

**PG**  
Дункан, улыбаясь, хлопает Метоса по плечу.  
— Знаешь, Метос, ты доводишь меня до бешенства и иногда мне хочется тебе врезать, но, несмотря на это, мне нравится, когда ты рядом, — говорит он. В ответ Метос фыркает и закатывает глаза:  
— Мак, тебе стоит заняться сочинением подписей для открыток, на них всегда пишут что-то подобное.

**PG-13**  
Дункан, улыбаясь, кладёт руку Метосу на плечо.  
— Знаешь, Метос, ты сводишь меня с ума, причём во всех смыслах. Наверное, поэтому мне так нравится, когда ты рядом, — говорит он, окидывая Метоса жадным взглядом. В ответ Метос фыркает — не то раздражённо, не то насмешливо и, закатив глаза, отталкивает Дункана прочь, задерживая ладони у него на груди на пару секунд дольше необходимого:  
— Чёрт возьми, Мак, тебе стоит заняться сочинением подписей для открыток, на них всегда пишут что-то подобное.

**R**  
Дункан, улыбаясь, прижимает Метоса к себе.  
— Знаешь, Метос, ты так чертовски сексуален, что у меня просто сносит крышу. И я продолжаю оставаться рядом с тобой только из-за слабой надежды, что когда-нибудь мне удастся затащить тебя в постель, — говорит он. В ответ Метос тихо смеётся и приникает влажным, чувственным поцелуем к губам Горца прежде, чем оттолкнуть его прочь и содрать с него рубашку:  
— Чёрт возьми, Мак, тебе стоит заняться сочинением подписей для открыток, на них всегда пишут что-то подобное.

**NC-17**  
Дункан, улыбаясь, прижимает Метоса к себе.  
— Знаешь, Метос, ты так чертовски сексуален, что… — он замолкает, потому что рука Метоса проскальзывает за пояс его штанов и обхватывает его член. Наверное, позже он скажет Метосу, как ему не нравится, когда его прерывают или как долго он ждал этого момента, но сейчас он лишь стонет, когда Метос опускается на колени и целиком берёт его своим глубоким, жарким и влажным ртом. И Дункан абсолютно уверен, что ничего подобного на открытках точно не увидишь.  



End file.
